


Fun in the Sun

by lasairfhiona



Series: Christmas in Paradise [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi is having fun on vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Sun

Kensi sat on the beach, an empty bottle of beer sitting next to her half buried in the sand. This was the best way to spend Christmas; on a beach with nothing to do but relax. When Steve called and asked if she could get away for the holiday, she wasn't sure at first. They had been dancing around one another phone calls and emails since her first visit. But she'd given in and decided to go for it. She wanted to know what if anything there was between them.

In the two days she'd been there, they had gotten to know quite a bit about each other as he played tour guide taking her to all the 'local' places. This afternoon they were sitting on a beach, she was enjoying the breeze.

She watched as Steve came up the beach from his swim and opened the cooler. "Another one?" he asked handing her another cold bottle of beer as he dropped on the towel next to her.

"Thank you," she said, taking a drink.

"Having fun?" he asked, already knowing her answer.

Smiling, she told him, "If I didn't think Hetty would send out a search party, I'd stay."


End file.
